


Plight of The Bumblebee

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depiction of Violence, minor oc charachter deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: E-4?---hit.E-5?---hit, dammit.The Shipping Wars from the deck of the ships.





	Plight of The Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vol5 eps 4&5, my love for that silly old game and pirate movies.

The Captain stood at the helm, hands loose on the wheel, mouth agape in shock. His gaze took in the damage to his once proud ship, The Bumblebee, now a battered, wallowing hulk.

The foreward mast had been sundered and fell over the port rail. The tangled mass of rigging, spar and sail trailing in the water was acting like a massive anchor, pulling the prow down into the waves and listing the ship hard over to port. Axes flashed as crewmen tried to cut away the wreckage before the ship was swamped or rolled. The cries of the wounded competed with the harsh thunk of axes and shouted commands.

"Who..." his voice was a barely croaked whisper. He swallowed, coughed, then started again in a more normal voice."Who fired upon us? Anyone see? What were her colors? Damage report!"

The ship gave a lurch and righted herself as the last cable parted and the trailing wreckage was cut free. An Ensign approached to report.  
"Sir! Foremast has been cleared! Several holes below are being patched, and flooding contained. The lookout died of injuries, but before she passed, she reported the enemy flag was a blue snowflake on a gold field."  
"What? Thats...thats the Freezerburn! That minor ship hasn't been seen in years! Shes barely an upgunned sloop! How could it have done so much damage?" The Ensign had no answer.

"SAIL! SAIL HO! STARBOARD SIDE"

The Captain rushed to the starboard rail, and saw that the approaching ship had already turned to present her broadside. Gunports were open, and to the Captain, every dark cannon maw was pointed right at him.

"Is it the Freezerburn, come back to finish us off?" The Captains eyes left the rows of cannons aimed at him, and traveled up the mainmast to her colors aloft. It was a black flower on a golden sunburst.

"No...thats the Black Sun" he stated as the rival ship dissapeared in a fogbank of cannon smoke, the thunder of her broadside reaching the Bumblebee just before ball and shot crashed into the already damaged hull.

**Author's Note:**

> One off... for now. May do more based on what happens later in the show.


End file.
